


Crazy Little Drabbles From The Highschooler's Pit of Boredom

by TheSunnyVampire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, High School, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunnyVampire/pseuds/TheSunnyVampire
Summary: Here's a collection of little stories written by my friend during classes.Basically I gave her the idea of a plot and she wrote it on a little piece of paper





	1. The Keys

If there was one thing that Roger was skilled for it was losing things everywhere, everytime.

BUT come on! Losing his keys while visiting another planet was something he never expected to do nor did his wife.

And now there they were...

In front of their house's door wondering what to do now that they couldn't even enter their home.

Meanwhile, in space, a set of keys were slowly floating, frozen in the shadows of a large spaceship.


	2. Difficult Morning

"Urgh... I hate mornings."

Marilise woke up this morning with an awful hangover. It was the beginning of a long day. First she climbed out of her bed to find that her dog had pee in her shoes.

Next when she went down the stairs she hurt her head on the top of the staircase.

And finally when she took her breakfast she accidentally put chalk instead of her powdered milk to make her hot chocolate and that tasted very awful (A/N:No kidding?!)

This was going to be a long long day


	3. The Fish and the Cat

The little goldfish watched as the pair of eyes approached him. Soon the fur of the black cat visible and the fish could see saliva dripping from the moith of the creature.

He looked crazy.

However, the fish didn't expect to see that two of his teeth were longer than the others. The cat jumped of the table and made his move. In less than ten seconds the fish was out of his aquarium and a red liquid appeared on the wood.


End file.
